


Dark Chocolate M&Ms

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May usually knows what to do but she's not around, Comfort, Menstruation, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony helps Peter through period pains and is a good dad, Trans Male Character, Trans Spider-Man, im not original, period pains, thats it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Peter is late to work with Tony in the lab one day, and Tony knows something must be up. Turns out, it's Peter's period.





	Dark Chocolate M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick disclaimer, I am just a gay cis girl. I know some stuff about periods, but I am not trans, and I haven't experienced dysphoria. I did as much research as I could, and I had my trans friend read over it, and he didn't see any problems with it. However, I still may have made a mistake, so if I did, please tell me! Thank you for reading.

Aunt May always knew what to do. 

Peter could just call out to her, and she would be right there with a heating pad and Advil. She would hand him a hot cocoa, and he would feel so much better within seconds of her entering the room to fuss over him. 

Now that he spent weekends at the New Avengers Facility, Aunt May wasn't always there to fuss when a period hit Peter hard. Plus, ever since the spider bite, his periods actually seemed worse. All this added up to Peter curled up in bed on a Saturday morning when he should've been meeting Mr. Stark in the lab by nine. 

It wasn't until 9:45 that Tony had arrived at the lab and noticed that Peter wasn't waiting patiently on his phone as usual. For a moment, Tony felt panic rise in his chest at the thought of losing the kid, though he would never show it. He called to FRIDAY quickly. 

"FRIDAY, where is Peter?" He asked. 

"Peter is in his room, sir." FRIDAY replied curtly. 

"Why is that? Is he asleep?" Tony felt his anxiety lower a bit when he found out where the boy was. 

"Mr. Parker seems to be in pain and is sweating, but his temperature is at normal levels." FRIDAY responded. "Would you like me to ring him?" 

The anxiety was back again, of course. 

"Yes, FRIDAY. Ask him what's wrong." Tony took a moment to sip from his coffee mug and put down the mug he had prepared for Peter on a desk. 

A few moments later, FRIDAY responded. "Peter only got three hours of sleep last night. He says it is because he is menstruating, though his exact quote included a few expletives." 

"We've got to get a handle on that kid's mouth." Tony muttered to himself. "FRIDAY, tell him I'm heading up." 

"Yes, sir." FRIDAY's robotic voice rang throughout the empty lab as Tony started to make his way up the stairs (much to the dismay of his hip, that had been hurting for days now.) 

Tony had known that Peter was trans for a little while now, and he prided himself on being an accepting, inclusive man. Each and every bathroom was equipped with pads and tampons (though those had really been put into place because Pepper had almost strangled him when she found out that the vagina-wielding people at the facility had been expected to buy their own products.) He had done plenty of research about trans teens, and next to his bed was even a copy of The Transgender Teen: A Handbook for Parents that he read over often. Pepper had taught him about period stuff and how to help Peter if he ever needed to. 

Still, Tony was very nervous (but he still would deny it adamantly if he was ever asked). What if he said something wrong to the kid? The whole thing was surely stressful to Peter, especially because of dysphoria. Tony had read up a lot on body dysphoria, and it sure didn’t sound fun. 

Tony walked up to the room labeled "Spider-Man" on an electronic tablet and rapped lightly on the door. 

"Come in." Peter called from inside. His voice was heavy with exhaustion. 

"Hey, bud." Tony smiled softly as he peeked through the door. "Playin' hooky?" 

The sight honestly pulled at Tony's heartstrings a bit. Peter was laid down in bed, the tangled sheets and blankets making it obvious that Peter had been tossing and turning a majority of the night. He had grabbed a glass of water at some point during the night, evident by the glass half-drunk on his bed-side table. He was in a loose sweatshirt (his favorite, the one with the Mets' logo) and lounge pants. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter winced a bit when he tried to sit up. He muttered more apologies and curse words as he reluctantly laid back down, grasping his abdomen. 

"You're alright, kid." Tony walked up to the bed-side. "Is there any way I can help?" 

"Maybe a heating pad?" Peter thought of something and grinned. "And some M&Ms?" 

"Now I feel like you're taking advantage of my wealth." Tony joked a bit. "But yeah, I'll get that stuff for you. Be back in a few." 

After Tony left the room, FRIDAY piped up. 

"Sir, would you like me to have interns retrieve Mr. Parker's supplies?" FRIDAY asked. "There are at least two interns available to help." 

"No, FRIDAY, I'll get it myself." Tony walked down to one of the many hangars of the compound and grabbed a pair of keys off the wall. 

The grocery store cashier probably wasn't expecting billionaire (and also the savior of the world on several occasions) Tony Stark to stroll in and out of the store with only a heating pad, several bags of M&Ms, and some ibuprofen. (But the cashier also received a one-hundred-dollar tip and a wink from Tony Stark, so who was she to complain?) 

Soon, Tony was back at the compound with a grocery store bag in hand. FRIDAY greeted him, as well as Rhodey and Pepper, who were both working near the garages. 

"Tony, you know someone else could've run out to get your..." She peeked into the bag. "large amount of M&Ms. Since when did you like M&Ms?" 

"It's for the kid." Tony shrugged. "Thought it would be a nice thing to grab them myself. You're always lecturing me about how to do nice things." 

"Oh, is it his time of the month?" Pepper suddenly looked worried. "I could always drive him home if you want. I was talking to his aunt, and apparently, he has really bad cramps. They've even tried birth control, but it doesn’t help." 

"Nah, Pep." Tony smiled reassuringly. "I think I can handle it. Don't worry too much about us." 

"Alright." Pepper agreed, unconvinced. "Call me if you need help. You know you're not the only one who cares about Peter." 

Tony nodded and trekked up the stairs once again. When he approached the door, Tony could hear Peter's voice. 

"May, I promise I'll be fine." He spoke reassuringly. "Mr. Stark went out to get a heating pad." Tony couldn't hear May's half of the conversation. "Yeah, isn't that nice? He went out himself." 

Tony knocked lightly on the door. 

"I think that's him now, Aunt May." Peter said over the phone. "I'll talk to you later." Pause. "I love you too." 

A moment after Peter got off the phone with his aunt, he piped up with a "Come in!". 

"Hey again. Got the stuff." Tony entered the room. "Was that your aunt?" 

"Yeah, it was." Peter smiled. He seemed a little excited by the size of the bag and the promise of candy. 

"Before candy, you have to take some pain medicine." Tony opened the pill bottle and handed Peter two small, white pills. Peter downed them with the leftover water quickly. Then, Tony plugged in the heating pad after a minute of grumbling and trying to find a power outlet. 

Then, it was M&M time, which was obviously Peter's favorite part. He quickly devoured half of a bag of dark chocolate M&Ms. Tony had gotten a few of every type the store had, just in case Peter had a preference. Plus, Tony was a little curious of what they would taste like himself. 

So, they spent the morning sitting in Peter's room, watching movies and eating so many M&Ms that they both felt a little sick. By lunchtime, Peter could get up and walk around with little pain, which he credited to Mr. Stark's expert care.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> My Tumblr is norskinuggets. Feel free to talk to me about the Marvel universe (specifically Spider-Man) there.


End file.
